Basketball and a Tutor
by GirlGotSwag
Summary: Naruto is a basketball player, but his grades are dropping. His parents wants him to do better and if he doesn't do better he gets dropped from the basketball team. He is assigned a tutor, but his tutor is his rival, The Ice Princess of the school. Will they work together, and fall in love or will he be dropped from the team. NarufemSasu
1. Chapter 1

What's up guys. This is my first time writing a story so plz go easy on me. I thought of this in school during class, it is a Naruto x Fem Sasuke pairing.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own anything, the Naruto characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC Kimiko.

* * *

He knew that he would regret doing this. The rain came down hard pelting his muscular chest and matting down his usually blonde spiky hair. His sapphire blue eyes looked up into the dark night sky. The street lights lighting up the court he was standing alone on.

He was wearing white ankle socks with some black shorts and black Nikes shoes. The teen was smiling "I bet I'm gonna get a cold after this" The boy said to himself as he dribbled his basketball back and forth between his legs. He held the ball firmly in his hand and looked down at his drenched clothes

He didn't care. He wanted to play.

Focusing on the rim in front of him he took a step back and waited for a moment. He then ran towards it as he dribbled the ball between his legs. The blond jumped high and dunked on it holding it for couple seconds before he let go and touched the ground.

"HAAAAAH! The crowd goes wild!"

**CHIME**

He heard his phone in his bag from under the tent that was next to the court. He grabbed the basketball and headed towards his bag. Shuffling through his bag he finally found it he then looked at his phone and saw that he got a text message.

_Come home now Naruto_

_ -Mom_

The boy now identified as Naruto sighed as he picked up his bag and basketball and walked towards the exit of the court.

* * *

-**Monday ( The Next Day )**

A small figure could be seen sneaking into a bedroom, she walked near the bed and stared at the lump on it. She smiled mischieviously and jumped on the lump."Naru, get up" The small female yelled loudly. A groan could be heard from under the lump. The girl pouted and ripped the sheets off of the bed and they landed on the floor.

The supposed lump was Naruto. He groaned once again as the sun lit up his room from the window and turn around to lay on his stomach. The small girls features could now be seen. She was 3.7 ft. She had long blond hair with red streaks through it put up in pigtails and had bluish purplish eyes. She was wearing a red romper, white sandals, and a silver necklace with the name KIMIKO on it.

When she saw that her brother ignored her, she started jumping on his back. "Kimiko can you please leave me alone". "I'll leave you alone when you stop being so lazy." She said each word hitting him in the back of his head.

Naruto got and pinned Narumi to the bed and started tickling her. "HaHaHaaHa Naru stop! HaHaa" his sister laughed uncontrollably.\

" Are you gonna say sorry? "

" N-n-n-nev-ver Haa Ha" Kimiko kept laughing. Naruto went to her tummy and tickled her harder. " A-Alright, alright, I'm sorry HaHaHaa" The teen stopped tickling his sister and watched his sister pant heavily.

" Alright now get out so I can get ready"

"No" Kimiko said longing out her tongue." Then I'm gonna have to tickle you again" as he said that his hands inched closer and closer to her body. Kimiko looked at her brother in fright and ran out of the bedroom.

Naruto laughed to himself as he got up and headed towards his bathroom.

* * *

Naruto looked himself over in a mirror. He was wearing a black Heats basketball shirt, black jeans, black Nikes with red ankle socks. He also wore a black beaded-bracelet on his hand, a light blue crystal necklace and black shades on his forehead.

After he finished looking over himself he went downstairs pass the living room and into the kitchen. " Morning" Naruto said as he stepped into the kitchen. His father, Minato was reading a newspaper dressed in a black suite and next to him was his sister. His mom was dressed in a skirt suite setting the plates on the table.

"Morning son" both his parents replied. "Hey, Naruto can you drive your sister to school today" His father said not taking his eyes off of the paper. " Yea sure, I'll take the little brat school." The blonde haired teen said as he sat next to his sister and ruffled her hair.

"I'm not a brat" Kimiko said with a pout as she slapped his hand away from her hair. Mom finished putting out breakfast and she sat down to eat with us.

"Mom, I just remembered, I can't pick up Kimi after school today. I have basketball practice". Naruto said to his mother." Y'know I'm really getting worried about how much play basketball. It's taking up a lot of your study time." his mother Kushina answered him.

" Mom you don't have to worry bout nothing" Naruto said as he got up and put his empty dish in the sink. " It's 'about anything'"Kimiko said as she got up and put her dish in the sink.

"Huh?" A confused Naruto asked.

"You said,'Mom you don't have to worry bout nothing'It's Mom you don't have to worry about anything" Kimi grinned.

"What do you know, your only 8 years old" Naruto said as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. "I may be 8 but I know a heck of a lot more than you" Kimiko said with a devious grin on her face. "Language Kimiko" Both their mother and father said.

"It's time for everyone to get going it's 8:00 and everyone has to be at work or school at 8:30" his father said to the duo.

"Fine, Kimi meet me outside, go get your bag" Naruto said reluctantly as he walked out the kitchen door.

Walking into the living room Naruto saw his black and gray Jordan bag sitting on the sofa. He walked towards it and put it on with one strap hanging off. He took his keys off of the coffe table and put it in his pocket.

"LATER MOM,DAD!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the door and headed towards the garage. The garage door slowly lifted revealing a light gray 2014 Lamborghini veno 4 seater which was his and a black 2014 mustang 4 seater which was his fathers'. The benefits of having a dad as a lawyer and a mom as the head docter.

Naruto sat in the drivers seat put on the engine and started to drive out into the driveway to wait on his sister. He looked around for awhile just gazing at stuff. He then looked towards the entrance of the house and saw that his sister and their parents were already out of the house. He saw Kimiko coming with her red and black Jordan bag and a small red thing in her hands.

He heard the door to his car opened and his sister sat in the passenger seat. He started to drive out the driveway and down the road towards her school. Naruto looked at his sister and saw that the red thing in her hand was a stuffed Kyuubi fox that he got her for her birthday when she was 5." Why do you have that? " Naruto ask as he put his eyes back on the road.

"Huh? oh. We have Show and Tell at our school."Kimiko said eyeing the plush fox.

Couple minutes went by and Naruto saw a familiar house up ahead. "Hey Kimi."

"Hmm"

"I have to make a quick stop."Naruto said as he neared the house. He pulled up to the house and blow the horn.

**BEEEEP,BEEEEP**

"I'm coming, I'm coming" A voice yelled. A figure came out of the house. He had dark hair and eyes. He waswearing a gray t-shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie, long black jeans and had a black beanie on his head with some of his hair coming out.

"Kiba!, I don't have all day!"The blonde teen yelled.

KIba walked over to the passenger side and tried to open the door but found it locked. " What the hell?" The brown haired boy yelled frustrated. Kimiko laughed and pulled down the window. " At the back Dog Boy." She laughed and pull the window back up. Kiba sighed and went in the back. Naruto started up the car and started to drive to school again.

"I still don't understand how she's in the front instead of me, I mean she's eight for heaven's sake. She's eight years younger than me."Kiba whined. Naruto laughed at his friends' predicament.

"Suck it up Dog Boy." Kimiko said.

"Whatever, hey Naruto you going to basketball practice this afternoon."Kiba asked the blue eyed boy. "Yeah, why?" " Nothing, just wondering."

Kimiko's school soon came into view. Naruto pulled up his car near the sidewalk. Many kids could be seen going into the school. Kimiko opened the door to her brothers' car and got out. As she was going in the school she looked back at her brother, waved goodbye and went on her way.

* * *

**AT KONOHA HIGH**

Naruto parked in the parking lot of the school. Both he and Kiba got out of the car and entered the school. Naruto was heading to the fountain in the middle of the school where his friends were. He got so caught up in talking with Kiba about the basketball game next week that he knocked into someone. Both Naruto and the unknown figure crashed into the ground with Naruto on top of them.

'_Ugh, what hit me'_

Naruto opened his eyes from squinting in pain his eyes were a bit blurry. He realized that the figure under him was female. His sight was regained and he noticed the figure under him. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the Ice Princess of the school. He was in deep shit.

_'Oh shit'_

* * *

**_Plz review. This is my first story. Tell me stuff I have to improve on, but no flamers plz._**

**_I hope my story was good enough and that you all really liked it._**

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! _**

**_LATER ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo what's up, I never told you guys this but I'll try to update every week. Anyways, I send thx to those who reviewed and read my story. I'll try and make the chapters longer but no promises.

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own my OC Kimiko.**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_'Ugh, what hit me'_

_Naruto opened his eyes from squinting in pain, his eyes a bit blurry. He realized that the figure under him was a female. His eyesight was regained and he noticed the figure under him. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the Ice Princess of the school._

_'Oh shit'_

* * *

'_What have I got myself into'_

All eyes were on them, everyone wanted to see what was going to happen. Naruto stood up from the ground and dusted his clothes off. He looked at the girl on the ground. She had raven hair in its usual ponytail and dark blue almost black eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top, blue jeans shorts and white and blue hightop Nikes.

He put out a hand" Here let me help you." Sasuke stared at his hand for couple seconds before scoffing and slapping it away. _'Fucking bitch' _Naruto thought viciously.

The girl then got up and looked at him with cold eyes." Next time watch where you're going dobe" She then walked away going into the school. Naruto looked on at her moving figure with furious eyes'_ That fucking bitch'_

Naruto then felt a hand on his shoulder He looked back to see it was Kiba " Hey man, you alright?" Kiba had a worried look on his face, as the blonde teen closed his eyes to regain control of his anger. "Yeah, I'm good" Naruto had then looked around to see everyone was still looking at him.

" Why don't you all mind your own damn business!" The teen shouted and the crowd went back to what they were doing.

"Uzumaki, you just reached school and your already causing problem like always." The two boys heard a familiar voice from behind them and they both looked to see who it was. " What's up Gaara" Naruto said with his usual care-free grin as he looked at his red haired friend.

Gaara was wearing red long sleeved unbuttoned shirt that was rolled up to the elbow, a black V-neck and black skinny jeans and shoes. " So what's the problem?" Gaara asked as he neared them. "Nothing " Naruto lied.

"You call having an almost scuffle with the Ice Princess nothing?" Their brown haired friend said with disbelief.

Naruto avoided Gaara'a eye and looked to the ground. Gaara stared at his friend.

**Briiiiing**

The school bell rang. It was time for homeroom. The three boys looked at each other and then walked towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

**In Homeroom (10 minutes later)**

We find Naruto sitting on his table with all his friends surrounding him. Suddenly the the door to the class opened and a man walked in but the whole class did not seem to notice him. This man had a scar across hiis nose and had a ponytail and was wearing a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt that was neatly tucked into his black formal pants.

Standing in front of his desk the man cleared his throat" Class"

He then looked around and noticed that no one was paying attention to him. He got a tick on his forehead.

**"CLASS!"**

Everyone scrambled to their seats. The teacher looked around and saw that everyone was now paying attention.

"That's better. Good morning class."

"Good morning Iruka-sensei" The class said in a chorus.

"Principal Tsunade told me to remind you all that the championships for high school basketball will be coming up in a month from now and we all want you to support our school's basketball team The Konoha Leafs." Iruka explained.

Everyone cheered.

" By the way, you all are getting back your tests today and another set is coming up in the next two weeks. Good Luck." He continued.

**Briiiiing**

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags and rushed out of the class room.

* * *

**In The Hallway**

**"SLAM!"**

The locker went as Naruto closed it. "Hey Naruto!" The blond heard a voice behind him. He looked back and saw that it was Kiba. " Yo" Naruto said as he high fived his friend. "Aren't you worried?" Kiba asked as both of them started walking down the hall to their English class. " Bout what?" Naruto said with a confused expression on his face.

"The test, aren't you worried, My mom said if I fail even one test she said she'd make the coach drop me of the team and make me do my sister's chores until I could get my grades up."Kiba said with a worried look on his face.

"Meh, my mom didn't say anything to me all she told me last week that if I didn't get my grades up there'd be consequences."Naruto replied. Kiba looked at him with a deadpanned expression." And your not worried at all?"

"Nope" The blonde teen said popping the 'p'.

"I mean, I doubt it'll be anything big. She'll probably make me do the lawn ,wash the dishes or make me babysit Kimiko on a Friday and Saturday night when I have stuff to do, so I'm not worried" Naruto explained as they walked into their class.

"Alright students have a seat" A voice called out lazily and uncaring. All the students had a seat and looked forward towards the teacher. The teacher had spiked up silver hair, a black eye with the other covered up with a black eye patch and was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black formal pants and boots he also wore a mask that covered up half his face.

" Alright students, take out your books and write what is on the board, you'll need these notes because they will be coming on your next test that is coming up soon. And while you do that I'll sit here and read this book." The teacher, Kakashi said pulling out an orange book and sitting down with his feet cocked up on the desk.

All the students sweat dropped at the teacher's laziness while Naruto just shook his head at the teacher already use to this. Looking at Kiba who was behind him talking to Hinata and Gaara he looked at the board then at his book he set down on his desk he shrugged his shoulders and laid his head down on the desk.

_'Meh'_ Naruto thought as he yawned. '_I can write it later'._

Naruto soon fell asleep.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER**

''Dobe, Get up" A voice said.

"THUD"

"Oww" Naruto said as squinted his eyes in pain. He heard stifled snickers around him and opened his eyes to see the princess of the school over him.

_'What the hell?, What am I doing on the floor?'_

Naruto sat up and rubbed his back in hopes to dull the pain.

"Thank you Ms. Uchiha, maybe now Naruto'll know not to fall asleep in my class again." Kakashi said and the stoic female nodded and went to her seat in the back row next to Kiba.

"Shit" Naruto said to himself as he got up from the ground and sat in his seat." So Naruto since you were sleeping so soundly in my class are you finished writing down the notes that were on the board?" Kakashi asked looking at him.

"Uh, no sensei"Naruto said nervously. "Get to writing then"Kakashi said as he kept on paying attention to his orange book not even looking at the blonde. Naruto sighed and looked at the then looked towards his books and started writing.

It was 5 minutes to the be and everyone except Sasuke sat in their seats impatiently looking at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. _'C'mon hurry up'_Naruto thought as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Oh yeah, class" The silver haired teacher called out lazily. "Before I forget, let me share out your test papers" Kakashi said as he stood up with a small stack of papers in his hand. The teacher shared out everyone's paper and then came to Naruto's desk, set the paper on his desk and then walked away.

Narto took a deep sigh and turned the paper over to look at his grade.

Big and broad the letter on the paper was a big fat **'D'. **"Oh man," Naruto slouched back in his chair and pulled his shades over his eyes. He glanced back and saw that Sasuke had a 100% on the paper. Sasuke seeing that he was looking at her paper smirked. Naruto noticed her smirk and looked back to the paper on his desk.

**Briiiiiiiing**

The bell rang and everyone started to pack, Naruto grabbed his bag and paper and walked out of the classroom not waiting for Kiba.

Walking down the hall Naruto looked at his paper again with a blank face and then shoved it in his bag. '_Damn, I can't believe I failed English, that's like the easiest subject ever'._Naruto kept walking lost in his thoughts and bumped into someone.

"Dude, watch where you're going" a familiar voice said angrily. Out of his thought the blonde realized it was his fellow blonde Temari" Oh, sorry about that Temari" Naruto said genuinely." It looked like you were lost in thought. What's on your mind?" Temari asked as they both walked down the hall to their next class.

"Nothing much"

"Nothing much? Naruto you don't think, like at all. There's definitely something going on" The female blonde said with a look of disbelief on her face." I,-I failed my English test, I know I usually don't care about my grades but I always pass english with a C+ at best and I got a D" Naruto explained to Temari.

"Oh the test, I got an A"

Naruto sat in the middle of the hall in fetal position with a bunch of clouds raining over his head. " Why is the world so cruel" He wailed comically. Temari sweatdropped and scratched her head in embarrassment at all the attention. She then grabbed the other blonde by the shirt and held him up" Get it together, you're causing a scene, anyways I got to go I have science with Asuma-sensei so I can't be late. Later " she finished by dropping him on his feet and walked away.

_'At least I have Gym now'_ Naruto thought to himself as he fixed his clothes.

* * *

**In Gym**

Naruto was sitting on the bleachers surrounded by other students that were waiting for the coach. The boys' gym uniforms were a white T- with the Konoha emblem big and broad at the back in a forest green color. Their shorts that went down to their knees was also a forest green color and they had on white socks and shoes. The girls basically had on the same outfit only tighter shirts and mid-thigh shorts.

**"SLAM!" **The door to the gym was abruptly opened and a guy with a black bowl styled haircut and black huge eyebrows that looked like catipillers on his face and was dressed in a green in a green jumpsuit came in and posed weirdly. He had a name tag on and it said GAI

"MORNING CLASS IT'S TIME TO LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT IN US AND DO 10 LAPS AND 20 PUSHUPS"Gai shouted. Every one groaned and reluctantly got up.

Everyone started doing the laps around the court. In a record amount of time Naruto was already finished with 5 laps and was about to pass two guys who were walking." Oh man, this is such a drag." The guy with a ponytail said. Naruto jogged up to them and said" Everything is a drag to you Shikamaru" Naruto then looked at the guy next to Shikamaru" Hey Choji"

"Hey Naruto" The boy said panting heavily." How many laps do you have left?" He continued.

"Got 5 more, what about you guys?" The blonde asked the two.

"We got three" Choji said. "Wow, you got three more laps" Naruto said surprised almost tripping.

"No, we got three laps finished." Shikamaru corrected. "And here I was about to congratulate you" Naruto said.

30 minutes later everyone was done with their laps and pushups.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IT'S TIME FOR A YOUTHFUL GAME OF BASKETBALL!" The coach yelled youthfully. "ALRIGHT GAI-SENSEI I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL RUN AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL 100 TIMES!" A student named Rock Lee shouted.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LEE!"Gai shouted with tears coming out of his eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

They hugged and their was a weird light behind them. Naruto closed his eyes and looked away from the scene.

"My eyes!"

"Oh the horror!"

"What the hell!"

"Why can't I look away!"

All the students shouted.

After a couple minutes everything was now back to normal and we could see they students playing on the court. Naruto was on offense with his team members Neji, Tenten,Gaara and Hinata. The other team was Kankuru, Lee and 3 other random people. The rest of the students were sitting on the bleachers. The score board had

It had 10 seconds on the clock.

Right now Naruto had the ball with Neji gaurding time went down to 7 seconds and Naruto dribbled the ball back and forth between his legs went up for a shot Neji tried to block it but naruto then turned around and shoot it towards the basket.

3,2,1,

'_SWISH'_

The ball shot clean in.

Naruto smirked and Put his hands in the air making peace signs. The other team groaned and went to sat on the bleachers. "IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS GET CLEANED AND THE POWER OF SHINE BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU!"

Everyone got up to go to the locker room and get ready for lunch.

* * *

**15 MINUTES AFTER LUNCH**

Outside in the school we fing the group sitting at a table in the cafeteria. At the table sat all of Naruto's friends.

_(The sand siblings and the Konoha 11 minus Sasuke Shikamaru, Choji Sakura,Neji and Shino)_

"She did what?" Tenten, Temari and Kankuru laughed while the others looked at Kiba suprised. Kiba nodded ethusiasthically as Naruto put his head down in embarassment. "Yep, she pushed him right off the chair." Kiba explained before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

The females looked towards the blonde."Why were you sleeping in class anyways?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked up and looked at his fellow blonde with the same expression on his face."When have you known me to not sleep in a class."

"Good point"

"I still hate her for for what she did to me" Naruto said pouting. "Aww, baby Ruto want a cookie" Ino said in baby voice teasing him. " Shut up" Naruto said still pouting and everyone laughed but Gara smirked.

Gaara focused his eyes behind Naruto" Speak of the devil." Everyone looked at him confusion etched on their faces then looked followed his eyesight only to find Sasuke Uchiha sitting at a table not far from them with Sueigetsu, Karin, Sakura, Sai and Neji.

"Oh yeah, Did you guy get back your English test?"Kiba asked. "I got a B-" He continued showing the paper around.

"I got an A"Tenten said cockily.

"I got an A+" Temari said knocking down her ego.

Everyone told each other their grades, everyone but Naruto. Noticing Naruto's silence Kiba called his name.

"Hey Naruto, what'd you get?"

Naruto took out his crushed up paper from his bag and held it out so they could see. " Wow a D, You really should get a tutor Naruto" Kiba commented. "Shut up

**Briiiing**

The bell rang and the group bid their goodbyes and got up to leave to their classes.

* * *

**(Time skip) LAST PERIOD MATHS 1 MINUTE TO THE BELL.**

Naruto sat at his desk waiting impatiently on the clock _'C'mon ,one more minute ,C'mon' _Naruto started to tap his feet impatiently on the floor. The long hand moved to the 12 and the bell rang.

**Brriiing**

"YES!"Naruto shouted jumping out of his seat and throwing his hands in the air with a grin on his face and everyone snickered.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come to the principal's office, Naruto Uzumaki come to the principal's office" A voice on the intercom reported. "Nooo!" Naruto yelled again with his face deflating. Naruto walked out of the room and down the hall into the door that said principal's office.

After he walked in he saw Ms. Shizune at the computer typing. After the door closed she looked up and saw him" Oh Naruto, principal Tsunade is inside waiting for you" " Thank you Shizune" Naruto said and opened the door. As he opened the door he saw Ms Tsunade sitting in a chair behind her desk.

_'Oh man' _Naruto thought in fear as he looked at the two people next to her.

"We are very angry with you young man" Kushina said. " Bout what mom?"Naruto said nervously.

"About you failing every single test that the teachers gave"Minato said angry at Naruto.

"Oh, um, I love you?"Naruto said trying to ease the situation. Seeing his parents look Naruto avoided their stares by looking at the ground. "So seeing how bad your grades are we are deciding to cross those tests and you'll have to pass the tests that are coming up with at least a B-" Tsunade explained.

"What, but those etsts are in the next two weeks I'll never study all those subjects in such little time."Naruto shouted in suprised.

"Well, then you should have passed the first tests and we wouldn't be in this situation" Tsunade said sternly with a pointed look." Anyways since you couldn't pass the test one month and a half to study we honestly didn't know how you were going to pass this one with only two weeks to study." Ignoring Naruto's look she continued." So your parents asked me to assign you a tutor and to drop you from anysort of basketball activity until your grades come up"

"What? No way!" Naruto yelled in suprise. "I can't be dropped from the team. I'm the best player and there is a game this Saturday I have to go to!"

"Look at me young man,You aren't goin to play any type of basketball until you grades are up"Kushina explained.

"But Mo-"

"No, buts"

"Bu-"

"Do you understand me." Kushina said more fiercly. Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "Who is my tutor anyways?" Naruto asked with a raised smirked and pressed a button. Then Shizune came into the room." Yes principal Tsunade?".

"Bring in that girl I called for earlier" Tsunade said to the young lady and Shizune nodded and went back out.

Soon the door opened and the Ice Princess of the school Sasuke Uchiha walked in.

Naruto's eyes widened and he then turned to Tsunade "WHAT, SHE'S MY TUTOR!"

END

* * *

**Yeah now that gets rid of that. It took me a long time to finish because I have a Test on Tuesday all the way to next week Tuesday so I won't be able to update this weekend.**

**Sorry.**

**This test depends on whether or not I'm going to the next grade so wish me good luck.**

**I send thx to all the people who reviewed, followed, and favourited my story. Even though it wasn't much I decided to keep going on.**

**Later ;)**


End file.
